Miradas
by Victria
Summary: Potter no deja de mirarle y Draco esta dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto, pero no todo sale siempre como esperamos. Regalo de cumpleaños para Shadows lady.


¡¡Hola a todos!!!

Sé que hoy tenía que actualizar "En la oscuridad", pero como es el cumpleaños de Shadows_lady he preferido publicar hoy su regalo y mañana la actualización. Orden de prioridades XD!!! Espero de todo corazón que te guste guapísima. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!

Este fic esta sin betear, así que espero que me perdonéis si hay algún error de ortografía.

Nada es mío, todo de J.K. , como no XD.

¡¡Que disfrutéis!!

CAPÍTULO UNICO

Potter le miraba. Había comenzado a darse cuenta semanas atrás, aunque al principio no le dio demasiada importancia. Eran enemigos jurados. ¿Por qué iba a dársela? Sólo que estas nuevas miradas eran diferentes, ya no estaban manchadas con la mezcla de desprecio e indiferencia habituales. No, estas tenían algo distinto, pero Draco no había conseguido averiguar que exactamente. Lo cual estaba consiguiendo fastidiarle a un nivel hasta ahora insospechado.

Estaban en clase de pociones, donde normalmente cada uno de los alumnos estaba centrado en sus propios asuntos, sin apenas levantar la vista del caldero por si este llegaba a estallar. Pero el estúpido de Potter no, él le miraba directamente, de forma tan penetrante que Draco no conseguía concentrarse en su poción. Cada vez que levantaba la vista del burbujeante líquido descubría esos malditos ojos verdes clavados en su persona., cabreándole y poniéndole nervioso a partes iguales. Claro, él héroe podía permitírselo, para eso iba siempre con el maldito libro con patas que era la sangre sucia. Compartiendo la clase con ella no tenía el riesgo de equivocarse, pero Draco era el cerebro pensante de su grupo y si no estaba atento dudaba que Crabbe y Goyle pudieran sacarle las castañas del fuego, por mucho que Snape les favoreciera.

Sin apenas darse cuenta sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase. Draco llenó una botellita con el líquido ambarino que era su poción de euforia constante, y que según el libro debía ser roja, y lo entregó a toda prisa. No sabía porque, pero no quería encontrarse con Potter y sus penetrantes ojos verdes en el pasillo.

Ya a una distancia prudencial, se atrevió a girarse mientras Crabbe y Goyle le alcanzaban resoplando. Semioculto en una esquina pudo ver como Potter salía del aula, acompañado por sus dos garrapatas, nada más cruzar la puerta vio como miraba alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien…

-Vámonos.- Ordenó encaminándose hacia su sala común. Si Potter pretendía jugar con él se lo pensaba poner muy difícil.- Potter está castigado esta noche, ¿verdad?

-Si, por perder los nervios cuando Snape insultó al imbécil de Longbottom.- Respondió Goyle riendo.

-Pues va a llevarse una sorpresa después del castigo.

Al llegar las diez Draco se puso un hechizo desilusionador y rezando para que fuera suficiente se encaminó hacia el despacho de Snape. Según sus cálculos Potter debía estar a punto de salir de su castigo, completamente solo y desprevenido. Si todo salía tal y como lo había planeado, por fin le daría su merecido el maldito Griffyndor con complejo de héroe. Iba a aprender por las malas a no poner nervioso a un Malfoy.

Efectivamente, el moreno avanzaba en ese momento por el pasillo, acercándose a Draco sin verle y con una expresión de disgusto en la cara que encantó al rubio. Draco se hizo a un lado para que Potter pasara a su lado y se pusiera justo delante de él. Esta parecía su noche de suerte, como había previsto San Potter amante de los muggles no llevaba la túnica escolar. Seguramente en parte lo hacía para mosquear más a Snape, ya que fuera del horario de clases no tenía porque llevarla y el profesor no podía castigarle por ello, por mucho que le molestara. La ausencia de túnica le facilitaba mucho las cosas a Draco, que veía perfectamente el mango de la varita de Potter sobresaliendo por el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Sigilosamente se acercó por detrás y con rápido movimiento, le sustrajo la varita sin que el muy cretino se diera ni cuenta. Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar.

Justo al doblar la esquina del corredor, Draco vio la oportunidad perfecta, nadie pasaba por allí a esas horas aparte de los Griffyndors, pero que ya debían estar todos durmiendo en sus cuartos. No iba a encontrar un lugar mejor. Bruscamente empujo a Potter contra la pared mientras se quitaba el hechizo desilusionador.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- Siseó usando su más selecta mueca de desprecio. –El gran héroe caminando el solo como si fuera el dueño de Hogwarst. Ten cuidado Potter, podrías cruzarte con alguien sin buenas intenciones…

-Creo que vale la pena arriesgarse.-Al contrario de lo que Draco había esperado, Potter estaba completamente tranquilo, como si no le sorprendiera encontrarse con él allí.

-Pues esta vez te va a costar caro el riesgo.- Draco intentó cargar de amenaza sus palabras, para darles más énfasis sacó su varita y la clavo ligeramente contra el cuello del moreno. -¿Por qué coño no dejas de mirarme durante las clases?

-Si te das cuenta de que te miró, es porque tú también me miras a mí. –Potter hablaba con un tono de voz tan calmado que parecía no darse cuenta de la amenaza, ni siquiera había intentado sacar su varita para defenderse. Draco sólo encontraba una explicación, disfrutaba sacándole de quicio.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, Potter.- El rubio prácticamente escupió el nombre del Griffyndor.- Estoy harto de tener tus ojos clavados en mí durante todo el día.

-¿Preferirías que te clavara otra cosa?- Tanto la pregunta como el tono sugerente que Potter había utilizado para hacérsela tomaron por sorpresa al rubio, provocando que bajara ligeramente la varita, momento que Potter aprovecho para tirar de su brazo y hacerle intercambiar posiciones. Quedando Draco contra la pared y el cuerpo del moreno. Cuerpo demasiado cercano.

-¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!- Exclamó el rubio.

-Shhh…Draco, llevaba semanas esperando que te atrevieras a reaccionar y venir a por mí. – Potter apretó su cuerpo contra el de Draco, que alarmado notó cierta dureza en los pantalones del otro chico.- Ahora soy yo el que va a ir a por ti.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar adecuadamente, Potter se acercó aún más a él, hasta besarle con tanta rudeza que a Draco le ardieron los labios. Estupefacto, tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba pasando. Harry Potter estaba besándole mientras frotaba lo que parecía ser una enorme erección contra su pierna. ¿Cuándo el mundo se había dado la vuelta? Él iba a amenazar a Potter y puede que a lanzarle un par de maldiciones, no a ser besado de esa manera. Pero para su desgracia, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando por sí sólo. Separó los labios para dejar que la hambrienta lengua de Potter se adueñara de su boca hasta dejarlo sin aliento, pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor era que empezaba a sentir como su polla se endurecía dentro de sus pantalones a una velocidad alarmante, y sin darse cuenta estaba frotándose contra la pierna de Potter como un vulgar caniche.

Pero ni siquiera ahí, terminó su tortura. En algún momento, que Draco no podía precisar, la mano de Potter había desabrochado el botón de sus pantalones y estaba bajándole la cremallera e introduciendo dos dedos dentro de sus calzoncillos, provocando con ese suave toque que Draco gimiera de forma tan fuerte y lastimera que un segundo después se avergonzó de sí mismo. Como si lo estuviera poco ya.

Draco había perdido completamente la capacidad de raciocinio. La mano de Potter había conseguido por fin colarse en sus pantalones y agarrar su polla, completamente húmeda, para comenzar a masturbarle. Así que no se resistió en ningún momento cuando Potter, a duras penas con la mano que tenía libre, les desnudó a ambos, soltando lo menos posible la goteante erección del rubio. Tampoco se le ocurrió quejarse cuando el moreno lo arrastro hasta el suelo mientras se tumbaba sobre él, frotando su caliente piel contra la suya. Y mucho menos dijo algo cuando Potter comenzó a chupar sus pezones y su ombligo, ni cuando se metió su erección palpitante en la boca. Draco sólo jadeaba y gemía sujetando los rebeldes mechones de pelo negro que caían sobre su entrepierna. Pero en el instante en que sintió un dedo colándose, sin ningún tipo de reparo ni consideración, dentro de su culo, hay sí que tuvo que hablar.

-Potter… ¿Qué crees que haces?- Su voz para nada tuvo el sonido amenazante que había esperado, se pareció más a un quejido necesitado que a otra cosa.

-Malfoy…Creo que voy a follarte ahora mismo.- Potter tampoco tenía la voz demasiado firme, de hecho jadeaba y gemía sin parar, intentando mantener el autocontrol. Algo que el rubio encontró inquietantemente excitante.

Draco abrió la boca para seguir quejándose, pero no pudo, ya que Harry dobló el dedo de una manera que prácticamente le hizo delirar y a partir de ese momento no pudo hacer otra cosa que retorcerse y gemir. Si sólo con un dedo Potter conseguía hacerle sentir tan bien, no quería ni imaginarse cómo se sentiría con toda su polla dentro. De hecho, ya se había olvidado del motivo de todo aquello, para él lo más importante en ese momento era continuar sintiendo.

Un segundo dedo se unió al primero en el agujero de su culo, mandándole espasmos de placer por todo el cuerpo, ambos dedos se movieron juntos dentro de él hasta que Potter decidió sacarlos. Perdiendo ya todo el decoro, Draco permitió que Potter se apoyara sus piernas en los hombros, dejándole en una posición nada digna para un Malfoy. Pero nada pudo hacer ya, si le quedaba algún pensamiento coherente se fue a la mierda cuando sintió una cálida humedad presionándose contra su culo segundos antes de que Potter comenzara a introducirse en él.

-¿Quieres saber por qué te miraba Draco?- Jadeó Potter contra su mejilla, metiéndose unos centímetros más en su culo y arrancando quejidos del rubio.- Te miraba porque eres increíblemente hermoso, y porque no he podido dejar de pensar en hacerte esto desde que te vi el primer día de este curso, en el tren.- Con un último empujón acabó de entrar en el agujero de Draco, que lejos de sentir dolor, descubrió que era la sensación más excitante que había tenido en su vida.-Y pienso seguir follándote, cada vez que tenga oportunidad.

Potter no parecía ya capaz de seguir hablando, y Draco lo agradeció, porque empezó a moverse con renovado ímpetu, enterrándose cada vez con más fuerza en su culo. Draco se sentía arder, el moreno cogió su polla con fuerza y comenzó a masturbarle casi con brusquedad. Draco se sentía muy cerca del final, intento decirlo pero no lo consiguió, ya que el orgasmo lo golpeo tan fuerte que se quedo sin habla. Su propio semen le salpicó el pecho y la mano del moreno, que tras un par de movimientos más se inclinó hacia atrás y sollozante, se corrió en el culo de Draco.

Agotados, se quedaron tumbados uno sobre otro. Potter comenzó de nuevo a besarle, esta vez con más dulzura que antes, y Draco le devolvió el beso completamente relajado. Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, pero cuando el suelo comenzó a resultarles incomodo se levantaron y empezaron a vestirse. Cuando estuvieron los dos listos para marcharse Draco no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían, así que en lugar de ello buscó entre sus ropas y le devolvió la varita a Potter, casi sin mirarle.

-No me di cuenta cuando me la quitaste…- Susurró Potter sonriendo.-Mañana estaré en la torre de astronomía a esta hora, por si quieres pasarte…y quitarme otra vez la varita.

Sonrojado Draco asintió, preguntándose como su supuesta venganza contra Potter había acabado en algo así. Cada uno se giró hacia un lado diferente y empezaron a alejarse sin una palabra más, pero Draco sentía que debía decir algo antes de irse.

-Harry...digo, Potter…Puedes seguir mirándome todo lo que quieras.- Draco habló muy deprisa, casi asustado por lo que había dicho, pero se sintió mejor cuando vio a Harry caminar hacia su sala común sonriendo.

**Notas finales: **Cualquier comentario será bien recibido y me hará feliz!!! Animaos y dejadme alguno !!!


End file.
